


Who would have thought...

by Aphroditedany



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Hopeful Ending, Newborn Children, Pain, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), loss of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: After Infinity War and finding out Thanos has destroyed the stones, someone unexpected helps Thor, in more ways than one.





	1. Dad?

_I like this one._

He still remembers Carol's playful smirk after he walked towards her and grabbed Stormbreaker, the mighty weapon passing right next to her. For the first time after they lost, he was able to feel something again.

She was really a beautiful woman, at least for those who had eyes. Steve was still in love with his Peggy, Bruce and Natasha had stubbornly decided not to solve their issues, Clint was somewhere with his Laura and Tony...Well, for a man notoriously known for his sexual experience and dating of many gorgeous women, he had finally settled down with the most boring, annoying redhead of all time.

_Bu this one... She is really something else._

_Carol Danvers. Captain Marvel._

_Well, at least her body is a marvel._

_Wait, can she hear people's thoughts, like Maximoff? I hope not._

_Think of trolls n pink dresses. Yes, that's it, trolls in pink dresses..._

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was fascinated with Danvers. There weren't many occasions in his life where he could say this. But she was powerful, fierce, unyielding.

_Fierce._

Maybe this is his destiny, to be surrounded by strong women. From his mother,to the new blondie.

* * *

_I used the stones to destroy the stones._

_I used the stones to destroy the stones._

_I used the stones to destroy the stones._

For a week straight, this is what he thinks, day and night. The image of Thanos looking utterly satisfied with himself, his head rolling when he beheaded him.

_I finally went for the head. And it was all for nothing._

He has failed, along with all the others, but he is to blame the most. He can't fathom if this is some strange hero complex he got after he became an Avenger, but he feels as if the loss is entirely his fault.

It may be. He had the perfect chance to destroy Thanos before he snapped his fingers, and he wasted it like an idiot. He had the chance to avenge Heimdall and Loki, and all he did was to pierce his armor.

_Thor. God of Thunder. The stupid Avenger._

He isn't one of those hiding from his problems. At least, he used not to be. It seems this war has brought the worst out of them. All he wants is to crawl in his bed and never get out of it. Along with a barrel of good beer.

* * *

After a month of misery and self loathing, he comes out of his small hut to face the sun. His people are working here and there, everything is slowly healing, everyone is moving on.

_But not me. Never me._

Sighing, he heads for Valkyrie. It seems she has beaten him to it, because she is already approaching him, a strange look on her face.

"There is a blondie in the port. Came flying. Says she wants to see you."

* * *

"No one asked for your help."

"No one asked for your permission. I will do as I please."

Danvers is in his hut, curiously inspecting the small, modest house. 

"Are we going to pretend you came here to offer advice for decoration?"

"No. I came here to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

"So you are here to tell me not to feel guilty. Spare your words of comfort."

"Again, you are jumping to conclusions. I am not here to make you feel better. I am here to tell you it is completely normal to feel that way."

That is enough to startle him. "What did you just say?"

She only smiles. "If you didn't feel guilty, I would be worried about your conscience. You all screwed up, spectacularly I would say. But that doesn't mean you are at fault more than anyone else."

"I don't want to spoil your optimism, but mainly, it was my fault. I had a chance to kill Thanos and instead of doing it straight away, I just pierced his armor. Then, he snapped his fingers and...boom."

"I know what happened. I saw it. And I tell you, there was no other way. Everything happened exactly as it should have. Dr. Strange told that to Stark,too, if you remember."

She slowly approaches him. His heart starts beating wildly, as she lifts her hand and puts her palm on his cheek.

"You have no reason to punish yourself for anything. You have no reason to feel ashamed, or like a failure. Yes, you failed, but one single loss does not identify you, does not define your worth. You have offered so much to mankind and universe. Don't let this destroy you. It would be a shame to everything you represent."

He is certain he sounds like a child now. "What do I represent?"

"A spoiled brat, the son of a king and a god. The man who grew up to finally see beyond his own shadow, beyond his ambitions. The man who fought his arrogance and offered himself to everyone who needed him. A man who suffered and survived. You are a great man, Thor. Don't sell yourself short because of what happened. There are still so many ways you can help others. Don't waste your chances."

He lifts an eyebrow. "For a woman who has met us only recently, you hold a significant amount of information about my life. Someone would say you have been watching me."

Unexpectedly, she blushes. It makes her even more beautiful. "Well, I may have asked Fury about you, and Rogers was kind to share some information,too."

"My my, Danvers. Are you trying to say you fancy me?"

She suddenly uses her powers, and the next thing he feels is him being pushed on a wall. Her eyes are blazing, making a shiver run down his spine.

"I am saying that I like you, yes. Stark may have bedded the most women, but you are the most fuckable Avenger. I would like very much to see if you are so ruthless in bed as you are in the battlefield."

He grabs her by her hips, looking her in the eye. They both want each other, that should have been obvious from when they first met. But now, he needs it more than ever. Not just a sexual encounter. An interaction with someone who seems to know how he feels, with someone who seems to understand him. He wants to feel something else than pain and guilt. Even if it is for some minutes.

He kisses her fiercely. It is perfect, filled with passion and urgency. "You will see how ruthless I am."

* * *

When the sun rays fill his room in the morning, he wakes up alone in his bed. Her side is cold, but her scent is still lingering on his sheets.

He sighs. He should have known it wouldn't last for long. Alas, her visit and her words have rejuvenated him. He doesn't feel half as awful. He wants to start living again, to offer whatever he can to his people, to the New Asgard.

On his commode, there is a small note.

_I am so sorry. I wish I could have stayed. I hope you understand that I am needed elsewhere. I will miss your fingers, your lips and everything you gave me._

* * *

**Ten months later**

After Carol's visit, he decided to contact Natasha and join her new team of the remaining Avengers. There isn't much to do, but they help wherever and whenever they can.

He would be blatantly lying if he said he doesn't miss her. He mentions her in almost every conversation, and he knows she avoids to communicate with Natasha every time he is around. Natasha looks at him with that knowing look of hers, but he refuses to relent. Although almost everyone must have understood they have fucked at some point.

_Was I really that bad, that she doesn't even want to see me again?_

After a particularly tiring day, he returns to New Asgard and his small house. It is in a better condition after Carol left. Her visit gave him the will to have a fresh start and push away any negativity. His house has become cosy and warm, he painted the walls in bright colours reminding him of Asgard and he even charmed the ceiling to mirror the night sky. He can't understand his decision, but he also added an extra bedroom. _In case anyone...she wants to come here._

He gets his clothes off and he is knocked out before he knows it.

* * *

During the night, he is awoken by a particularly loud thunder. It brings a smile to his lips ,and he spontaneously decides to dress and go out to enjoy the storm.

Just when he is ready to go out, he hears a small wail.

_Sounds like...a kitten?_

He opens the door and his heart almost stops beating.

The wailing comes from a basket left on his doorstep. And inside the basket there is a small baby, moving its tiny hands and legs wildly and crying in earnest, probably scared from the thunders.

With trembling hands, he picks up the basket with the baby and steps inside. On the baby's blanket there is a small note. 

_Thor,_

_I can't bring myself to tell you how sorry,how ashamed I feel right now. I know I should have told you right from the beginning, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. You were healing from the war, your losses. It didn't seem right to me to burden you with one more problem. I can't postpone this anymore, however._

_Two weeks after I left, I discovered I was pregnant. Originally, I had thought to give birth and find you some months later with our child, to explain everything properly. Fate, however, had other plans. Many planets are in danger again, and I couldn't keep our baby here. The only solution was to let it to you._

_Forgive my sloppiness. We have a baby girl. She was born in July 28th. As you will see, she has your eyes and your hair, she is a mini you. I didn't want to name her without you, for you have a saying as much as I have. Just between you and me, I wished to name her after a constellation or a star, or name her after your late mother, Friga. But I didn't know if you liked it, being reminded of your painful past. Give her any name you like. I'm sure it will be perfect._

_Again, I am so sorry. I wish I could say more. But the situation right now is risky. I must not disclose any information. If...if I die, tell her her mother loved her. As she loved her father._

_Please, take care of my baby girl. I am in no position to have any demands of you, but I beg you for this._

_All my love,_

_Carol Danvers_

* * *

After the initial shock, he comes out of his thoughts by a loud cry.

_My daughter._

The baby is crying inconsolably as he tenderly picks her up from the basket and gently rocks her back and forth.

"Shh,shh,baby girl, don't cry, you are safe now."

None of his efforts calms her down, however, and he starts thinking of other options.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Knowing he won't get an answer any time soon, he puts her down, goes to the fridge and finds the milk carton. He puts the milk on the fire to warm it.

_But where will I find a feeding bottle?_

Feeling at a loss, he decides to feed her from a simple glass, until he notices Carol had left a small bag in the basket. He opens it and finds some diapers, clothes and two bottles, to his relief.

When the milk is ready, he pours it into the bottle and picks up his baby. She latches greedily onto the nipple and starts sucking.

A thunder of feelings is raging upon him, just by watching the baby drinking her milk contentedly, without a single care in the world. Love, tenderness, affection, possessiveness. This baby is _his. His family. His child. His. All his._

Just as Carol has written, she has bright blue-grey eyes and sand blond hair. She is definitely his. And the way she has her sweet eyes focused upon him,as if he is the most important person in her tiny world, is enough to melt him. To build him all over again. To transform him. _From a man, to a father._

He snuggles her up closer after she finishes her milk and puts her on his shoulder to burp her. He has no experience with babies, but he knows some things from Clint's wife. When a loud burp echoes through the room, he laughs loudly and lifts her up.

"That was so unladylike, darling. You have no manners."

His girl seems unfazed by his reprimanding. Instead, she yawns and rubs her eyes.

"Okay. Sleep time, young miss."

Thor puts her beside him on his bed and sings her a lullaby of his mother. Her tiny eyes slowly close and soon enough she is asleep, breathing steadily.

He stays awake most of the night, watching his daughter sleeping. Until he remembers something else from Carol's letter.

_I didn't name her. Just between you and me, I wished to name her after a constellation or a star, or name her after your late mother, Friga._

_How should I name you?_

He considers some names from constellations, stars, planets or moons, but nothing seems fitting for his bright little girl.

_Bright? Bright like... Like the lights on the northern sky on Earth._

_Aurora Borealis._

"Aurora." he whispers, caressing her blond head. "Because you have brought colour and light in my life."

_Aurora._


	2. Dada,dada,dada!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some months later...

It amazes him how fast his little girl grows up. He has given all of him to Aurora and he hasn't regretted it one bit. 

He has left his post as an Avenger, at least for now. When he announced it to Natasha, she seemed unfazed. That confirmed his beliefs that his friend knew about his one-night stand with Carol and Aurora's birth. Thor tried to get her to tell him where Carol was,if she needed help, any information of substance. However, Natasha's mouth remained closed. 

Honestly, he doesn't care anymore. All he knows is that his baby girl is safe and with him. He had never imagined he would become a father, not even in his wildest dreams. Yet here he is.

Aurora is 10 months old now, 2 months shy from her very first birthday. She is a happy baby, a quiet baby, only crying when she wants to eat or her nappy is soiled. She is also a very smart girl, observative of her surroundings. 

A single dad's work is immensely difficult, as Thor quickly discovered. When Carol left her on his doorstep, Aurora was only a month old. Needless to say, he had lots of sleepless nights, trying to calm her down and find out what she wanted. Sometimes it was milk, sometimes it was her nappy, sometimes she cried for no reason. He simply had to endure it and wait until her tantrum was over. But she rarely had those.

As he is looking at her now during her sleep, he recalls fondly the first time Aurora smiled at him. She was six months old and Thor had just changed her nappy, when she grabbed his index finger within her tiny palm and gave him the most adorable toothless smile. Well, almost toothelss. She had one tooth in her mandible and another one in her maxillary. 

When his tiny baby smiled at him, it had been the brightest day of his life. Excited, he lifted her up from the changing table and threw her up. When he caught her, she let out a small giggle. He kissed her on the forehead and snuggled her close. _My little star._

* * *

Coming out of his thoughts, Thor notices she is about to wake up. She is moving in her crib, unconsciously rubbing her eyes. When she finally wakes up, she smiles at him and lifts her hands towards him. "Dada dada."

"Yes, my love. Good morning to you,too."

As he is preparing her milk and fruit cream for breakfast, he can't help but remember the very first time she called him Dad. This is by far his happiest memory.

* * *

_It was a shinny day, so Thor decided to take her out for a walk._

_"Do you see, my princess? Do you see how beautiful spring is? All these colours, all these flowers, all these smells. This is our home."_

_He walks with Aurora safely secured in his embrace. She is in her own world, inspecting everything around her and babbling happily in her own language._

_After some walking and wandering, they reach the cliff where his father departed. It still holds a special place in his heart._

_He lets down his basket and Aurora in her port bebe, strewing a warm blanket for picnic on the grass. Aurora is following him with her eyes, as always._

_He has come prepared, of course. Juice and a tuna sandwich for him-no more beer with a baby in the house-, water and biscuit cream for his girl._

_They play for a while, Thor trying to get her to have her first steps and Aurora happily ignoring him. Some hours pass and they still don't want to leave._

_"Oh,dear." Thor sighs as he holds Aurora closer. "If only your granddad were here. He would be so happy to see you. To see us. He used to tell me that the greatest gift in a man's life are his children. I didn't believe him. I thought that there was no better thing than the glory in the battlefield. I was wrong and he was right, as usually."_

_He stays silent for a while, until Aurora starts moving in his arms._

_"What is it, my little star? Do you want to try for your first steps?" He is almost ready to let her, when she turns her blond head and looks at him with a small smile._

_"Dada."_

_It feels as if the Earth stopped moving. His mouth is hanging open in shock, he is unable to form a single word. And Aurora is still looking at him expectantly._

_"Say it, say it again." He can barely hold back his tears._

_"Dada, dada."_

_Finally overcoming his initial shock, Thor lifts her up and swirls her in the air. Aurora giggles happily, flailing her arms around. "SHE CALLED ME DAD!"_

_During those perfect moments, Valkyrie chooses to make her appearance. "I was coming to find you. I saw you climbing up here with Aurora. Judging from your screams, something good happened. Isn't that right, little miss?"_

_Aurora reaches out for her. After Thor, Valkyrie is her favourite person. "Rie, Rie."_

_"Valkyrie, she called me dad!"_

_"Yes, I believe the entire city has heard you."_

_"Darling, say it again. Da-da."_

_"Dada. Dadadadadadadadada"_

_Valkyrie laughs, one of the rare times he has seen the young woman laugh. "Yep, this is your annoying dad. You will suffer his presence for the next 17 years at least, so make his life a hell for me. Will you, princess?"_

_"She can't hear you. She is my girl and she will always love me."_

_"She loves you now, because she doesn't know better. Once she grows up and finds a cute boy, though..."_

_He laughs and gives Aurora to Valkyrie. "I will let you unpunished for this. Just for her sake."_

_She rolls her eyes knowningly. "Yes. Just for her sake."_

* * *

With her cream and milk ready, Thor puts Aurora on her baby table and starts feeding her.

"Here comes the Stormbreaker! Here comes the Stormbreaker!"

That trick sometimes works. Most of them, it doesn't. But Aurora is a fairly obedient baby and seems particularly hungry today, so she eats everything without complaining. Afterwards, they dress lightly and go out for a walk to their favourite cliff.

When they reach to the top, Aurora seems restless in his arms. He somehow feels that she will finally walk today.

"Okay. I'll leave you down. You are on your own now."

Aurora is looking at him for some minutes, sitting on her bum. Then, very slowly, she lifts herself off the ground and stands steadily on her two feet.

Thor's heart is beating wildly, as she is tentatively taking her very first steps. She sways for a little, but she continues nonetheless.

One,two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight. She comes to him again and falls on her bum, giving him a bright smile.

"That's my girl! You did it!"

Suddenly he hears Valkyrie's familiar steps. He turns around and he finds her observing them with a big smile. "I had a feeling she would walk today, you know. Didn't want to miss the big moment again. Can you come to me, princess?"

Aurora lifts herself off the ground again and walks towards Valkyrie, taking much more steps now. She falls somewhere after the middle, but Valkyrie is there to take her in her arms and tap her nose. "That was amazing!"

* * *

He is so busy with Aurora, that he can't afford to think anyone or anything else during the day. But some nights, when he is alone, he can't help but think Carol. He remembers her letter, worries about her.

_Are you safe? Are you even alive? What has really happened, Carol? Why didn't you let me come and help you?_

Sometimes, he lets his worries consume him. He thinks of his little girl, growing up only with him, without her mummy. As much as he doesn't want that, he has to admit it is a very realistic outcome. He knows nothing about Carol's whereabouts, the wars between planets, or anything else.

He misses her,too. He misses her in a way that is almost painful. That woman managed to carve her name on his heart and then left him with barely acceptable explanations and a baby in arms.

_Damn you, Danvers. If only I could hold a grudge against you. But I miss you. I miss you so much. I fell in love with you. And now I don't even know if you are still alive._


	3. A compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later, the Avengers defeat Thanos once and for all and Thor has a much needed conversation with Carol.

_It still feels like a dream._

He can't really believe that they made the journey in the past, to collect the destroyed Infinity Stones. Yet here they are, facing Thanos once more.

He grabs both Mjolnir and Stormbreaker, clouds gathering up in the sky.

"Let's kill him properly this time."

* * *

They won. _Really_ won. But at what cost...?

Natasha sacrificed herself for the Soul Stone. Tony used the gauntlet to eradicate Thanos and he died from the radiation.

Their team does not feel as a team anymore. Not when two of the most important members will never return.

As he stands respectfully next to Bruce at Tony's funeral, all the Avengers and their allies gathered, he notices a female figure standing on the stairs of Tony and Pepper's house.

His heart starts beating wildly. _Carol..._

* * *

Let him be called a coward. But he couldn't face her, let alone have a conversation with her. 5 whole years have passed since Carol left Aurora on his doorstep. The pain and the worry about Carol's whereabouts have given their place to indifference. Almost bitterness. He doesn't care to listen to her explanations, _if_ she has any. So, he left for New Asgard immediately after Tony's funeral. 

Aurora is his whole world, his top priority. He could never hold a grudge against Carol for leaving them, but his little girl comes first. She is the one who kept him sane all these years, the reason he didn't lose himself. And he is not just sane, he is happy. Unimaginably happy with their life as father and daughter.

Alas, Aurora is a smart girl. She has already started asking questions about her mother. Thor managed to give her only some vague answers. _She is a superhero, like me. The universe was in danger! She had to go and help, so we decided that I would stay behind and take care of you. You are the most precious person in our lives, my little star. Who would care after you?_

These answers are satisfying enough for now. But for how long?

As much as he dreads it, he knows that confronting Carol in the foreseeable future is a quite possible scenario. He overheard a conversation between her and Nick Fury, and she made it clear she managed to bring peace to the universe again and,with Thanos defeated, she has no other obligations for now.

The possibility of introducing Carol to Aurora scares the shit out of him. _How will I do this? What if my little girl gets hurt? What if Carol leaves again?_

* * *

Three weeks later, Valkyrie storms into his house. He is sitting on the floor with Aurora, teaching her the letters and the numbers. In a year from now, it will be her time to go to kindergarten, so he wants to prepare her. Of course, he will transfer to her all of his knowledge about the universe,all the knowledge his own parents provided him with.

"What is it, Valkyrie? Something bad?"

She sighs. "I think so. Your blond past has come again. Says she wants to talk to you."

No other words have scared him more in his entire life.

* * *

"You changed. You seem in a better condition than when I left you."

"You didn't leave me much of a choice, did you? Letting a baby on someone's doorstep is enough for said someone to stand on their feet again. Although, I have to say you have changed,too. You cut your hair. Doesn't suit you."

Carol sighs. "Straightforward, as always."

He bristles, the suppressed pain and rage finally coming to the surface. "What did you expect me to do? Welcome you with open arms? _Welcome, Carol. We missed you so. We were sick with worry that you were dead, but hey, you are here now, so everything is forgiven. We can pretend you never left and live happily ever after on the rainbow._ I hate to spoil your dreams, but it doesn't go that way."

"I am not here to fight. I only want a chance to apologise and meet my daughter, Thor. Is that so much to ask?"

"When you abandon us with nothing but a hasty note and return after five years, yes, it is too much to ask. Have you ever thought if your return hurts Aurora? How do you think she will feel when you tell her that some galactic war was more important than her? Than us? Did you ever think what you did to me? Hell...I fell in love with you, Danvers. I still am in love with you. Every night, for five years, I had every horrible kind of nightmares. And they were all about you. You were killed, you were trapped, you were seriously injured. Every terrible outcome has played in my mind, over and over and over again. You say you are not here to fight. Well, you should be prepared for a fight."

Carol looks at him, sadness and remorse obvious in her eyes. "Thor...Please. I know you are hurt. I swear, I wanted nothing more than to stay in that bed with you. I couldn't, I really couldn't. When I discovered the pregnancy, two weeks later, the planets were already at disarray. Letting our baby grow up with me... They would use her against me. And I would easily relent. Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't give up everything for her, that you wouldn't sacrifice your pride, your values, your life for her. They would turn her into a weapon against my judgement. Letting her to you and defeating my enemies seemed the only logical solution. Earth may not be the safest planet, but at the time, it was safer than any other. Moreover, Aurora would have you. One parent is better than no parents at all. Trust me, I have regretted my decision to leave her. But I do not regret leaving her to you. Look how wonderful you are with her, how happy you make each other. And I also regret leaving _you._ Contrary to popular belief, I am not an insensitive bitch, uncapable of feeling. I fell in love with you, too. I missed you. My departure was hard for me, as it was hard for you. So please. Give me a chance to fix this. Fix _us._ And I promise, I won't do anything to hurt Aurora or you again."

He ponders her words for a second. She seems genuine, her eyes pleading him to show some understanding to her actions. _But still..._

"She is a wonderful child, you know. Aurora is the light of my life, my sun. Everything I have done during these 5 years, it's all for her. So, I hope you understand that if you show up right now and leave again without an explanation, it will be devastating for her. I have guarded her from anyone and anything that could possibly hurt her, even from myself, my insecurities and fears. I don't want her mother to hurt her, because hating a parent at this age is so easy to haunt you for the rest of your life. I don't expect you to stay here forever. I just demand that you have a steady presence to her life. Not appear and disappear at your leisure. Play all you want with me, but I forbid you to hurt my daughter."

Carol smiles then, a smile that he is certain hides something. "This is why I came in the first place, Thor. I fully intend to make Earth my permanent base. I will supervise the universal order from here, and leave only when it is absolutely neseccary. Fury gave me the permission to return, when I told him about you and Aurora. I have nothing to bind me to a foreign planet, somewhere in the galaxy."

His heart is ready to burst out of his chest, his breaths coming out in a tottering pace. "Wh...what? Are... are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes. What reason would I have to lie to you? I don't want to see our girl hurt, same as you. If I couldn't make promises, I wouldn't be here. I am telling you the truth, nothing less and nothing more. I will return to Earth forever."

They stand for a while at the coast, Thor deeply lost in his own thoughts and Carol nervously awaiting for his answer. Finally, he breaks the silence.

"Come home, Carol. There is someone who has been asking for you for quite a while."

* * *

Aurora is looking at them curiously. "Dad, who is this lady?"

Thor kneels before her and caresses her blond pigtails. "Aurora, my love, do you remember when you asked me about mummy and I told you who she is?"

She nods, still looking at Carol. "Yes. You said she is a superhero and saves people from monsters. Just like you! And that her job is important, so she had to be away for a while."

Thor nods, a lump forming in his throat. "Well, mum finished her job and decided to return to our planet, here in New Asgard. She just told me so. Aurora... This is your mum, Carol."

Aurora lets out a big gasp, her eyes still glued at Carol. Carol ,on the other hand, seems close to tears, her eyes shining and her hands trembling.

His brave little girl is the one who moves first, approaching Carol. "Are you my mum? Will you really stay with us forever?"

Carol can't stop her tears anymore, nodding affirmatively. "Yes. Yes, my love."

"YEEES! Dad, did you hear that? She will stay! Mum will stay!"

Thor laughs, letting himself finally relax. "Yes, my star. She will stay."

Aurora turns her attention to Carol again. "May I hug you,mum?"

Carol doesn't respond. She bends down and picks up their little girl, kissing her on the forehead. Aurora responds, kissing her on her cheek. Then, she puts her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, mum."

"I love you,too."

* * *

"I can't believe how fast she fell asleep. Was she always like that?"

"Yes. She was a quiet baby. I was lucky in that department. Besides, with all that playing and running around you did, what did you expect? She was positively exhausted."

Carol looks at him sheepishly. "I couldn't get enough of her. I hadn't realised how much I really missed her, until today."

"Don't worry. You have a lifetime to replenish the lost years. She is still so young. You will make so many memories together."

"There is nothing I would love more." Pausing, she takes his hand in hers, startling him. Her cheeks are blushing again. "I want to make some new memories with you,too."

In another lifetime, if Aurora didn't exist, he would jump straight into bed with her. But he can't afford to act impulsively,not when every word and action could damage their fragile reunion. He steps back, noticing the hurt in Carol's eyes.

"In due time. We will find ourselves again, don't worry. Just give us some time. You have just come. Raising a kid is far more complicated than a night of wild sex."

Relaxing, she nods. "Of course. I told you, I don't want to hurt Aurora or you again. We can be partners at raising our child, at least for now."

"Yes. Everything else will gradually be solved. Let's spend some time knowing each other better. How does that sound?"

She smiles, and her smile is enough to give him hope for their future.

"Sounds like a perfect plan to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...I know that everybody-myself included- LOVES Fat Thor, but in this story Thor still has his yummy abs. He didn't get swallowed by misery for Aurora's sake. His little girl became the reason he didn't give up. So, now that they meet with Carol again, he is still perfectly in shape(sighs wistfully). I hoped you liked this mini story!


End file.
